


Robin or Catwoman?

by klainelock



Category: Glee
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Love, M/M, Tumblr: klaineweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainelock/pseuds/klainelock
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are going to a halloween party. Blaine is going to be Batman but...who is Kurt going to be????





	Robin or Catwoman?

Blaine was waiting impatiently in the coach. It was already an hour since Kurt enter the bedroom to change clothes. And he hadn’t come out yet.

"Kurt, you're ready?" We are going to be late... "

Several things fell to the floor with a crash, the noise came from Kurt's room. Kurt cursed lowly and he just tell Blaine that he was ok and that he would come out in a minute.

Sam was organizing this Halloween party, but the condition was that everyone should go dressed up as a superhero. Choosing what he was going to be was not a big problem for Blaine: Batman. It was his favourite superhero since he was a little child.

“Blaine…”

“What happens Kurt? Are you ready?”

“Promise me that when I show you my costume you won’t laugh at me, ok?”

Blaine was a little confused about that, but still, he told Kurt that he wouldn’t laugh.

But when Kurt came out, Blaine wouldn’t even through of mocking about him. Kurt looked lovely in that costume, although he was somewhat confused about who he was. As Kurt noticed Blaine was a Little confused, he explained himself:

“You told me that you were going to be Batman, so I decided that I wanted to be the partner of Batman, but the truth I am not a fan of comics… so I did not know if the couple of Batman was Robin or Catwoman…"

Blaine finally understood: the suit was of Robin, but he finally understood why Kurt had in cat ears, whiskers painted on the cheeks and a tail on his waist.

"You can go to the party alone, I mean, I don't want to ashame you..."

Kurt looked at him with his head down and cheeks so red from the shame he felt.

Seeing Kurt like that hurt Blaine, so he approached him and gave Kurt a kiss on the lips.

"Kurt, without doubt, you are the person with the best costume I have seen"

Kurt blushed as he heard the comment and attracted Blaine toward him, putting his arms around his neck.

“I was thinking… we are already late” said Blaine while he was playing with the cat ears Kurt had on his hair “What do you think if you show me how good is Robinwoman in bed?”

 “So it wasn’t that bad of an idea to make this costume, eh? Who would say that the costume of a drag cat would turn on Blaine Anderson?”

Blaine could not help but smile and start kissing him, while he grabbed Kurt’s tail. They both ended up in bed and start making some “cat love”.


End file.
